Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + (7 - 3 \times 5)) \times 4 $
Solution: $ = (7 + (7 - 15)) \times 4 $ $ = (7 + (-8)) \times 4 $ $ = (7 - 8) \times 4 $ $ = (-1) \times 4 $ $ = -1 \times 4 $ $ = -4 $